


Caught

by NessaSan



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 12:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2811374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessaSan/pseuds/NessaSan





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whywouldyou14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whywouldyou14/gifts).



Walt and Jesse are having breakfast outside and get caught by Skyler.

Merry X-Meth! <3


End file.
